Data stored in a database may be organized in accordance with a schema. For example, the schema of a database may define the structure of the database including, for example, tables, relationships, views, indices, and/or the like. The schema may include objects that represent different data elements. For instance, in a retailer's inventory management system, each object may correspond to a different product and may include one or more attributes associated with the product. Meanwhile, the relationships between two or more objects may reflect the relationships between the corresponding products.